Frakkipedia:FAQ
This is a list of Frequently Asked Questions about Frakkipedia. Submissions Q: Am I funny enough to add content to Darthipedia? A: Maybe. Maybe not. That's no reason not to. If you add something that's a little lacking in comic punch, someone else will come along and funny it up for you. If, on the other hand, you add something that's just plain lame, it's not likely to last too long. We recommend you read Darthipedia's Handbook for the Humor-Impaired to get an idea of the criteria we use to decide whether your jokes need improving, your article needs deleting, or your Muffit needs destroying. Q: Can I copy my utterly serious fanon character biography to Frakkipedia and let you guys stick in a bunch of humor? A: That's lazy. And as a result, you might not like what we do to it. But some of us would sure enjoy the exercise in unfettered cruelty. Q: I found a really funny Battlestar Galactica parody thing on YouTube/Yahoo/etc. Can I post it here? A: Yes. However, it is up to other user's discretion to decide whether it is truly funny. As humor is a matter of one's personal choice, a vote may be started on an article's talk page if a user finds the video unfunny. The result of the vote may determine the outcome and whether or not the video will be removed. Q: I found a really funny Battlestar Galactica-related article on another wiki. Can I post it here? A: Get the original author's permission first, if possible. Q: Can I write something that's heavily inspired by another parody? A: Depends on how heavily. See Frakkipedia:Dos and Don'ts. Q: Can I make fun of stuff that isn't Battlestar Galactica-related? A: Absolutely, with two caveats. First, No Personal Attacks. Second, you must make it relevant to Battlestar Galactica. Q: How should I format my submissions to Frakkipedia? A: We're glad you asked. See Frakkipedia:Manual of Style. Q: Can I use profanity? A: Goddamn fucking yes, you abso-fucking-lutely can, cocksucker. Fuck with profanity, and we'll see who shits on the sidewalk. Q: But somebody might find my use profanity offensive. A: Somebody might find the notion of making fun of Boxey offensive too. Frakkipedia does not restrict its content just because someone might be offended. Q: Can I use porn? A: To a certain extent, yes. Don't just use porn for the hell of it. Making it somehow relevant to the article is a must. Like this. Conflicts Q: Somebody ruined my article! What should I do? A: Excuse me? "Your" article? This is a wiki. Nobody owns any article. Anything you want kept safe should go on your userpage or one of your 10 allotted subpages. Q: Okay, okay, it's not my article, but my content was funnier than what it was replaced with. Can I undo that change? A: It's better to try to find a way to integrate both bits—your old stuff and the new stuff—in some way. Humor is subjective. Q: I can't figure out a way to do that. Please let me undo it! The other guy's a tool. A: If you undo it, you run the risk that the other guy will just undo your undo, which leads to edit war, which is absolutely unforgivable here. Both parties in an edit war are subject to lengthy blocking. So just let the guy be a tool. Q: I object to your blatantly sexist language. We're not all "guys" here. A: Yeah right. Q: iz objectz toz yourz rulez. I am PWNer lol I writez goobz andz Im madz cuz you deltede mi artikle. :-( A: Go learn some English and then come back. Maybe then we can talk. Category:Frakkipedia Category:Help